New beginnings
by lalavocado
Summary: What if Ana and Christian did not have that life changing interview? Takes place a year after that interview was supposed to occur. Ana and Christian story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again! I know it has been a very long time since I've posted anything. It's been hard to get back to writing but I came across this story I started writing but never finished so I decided to start a new story. I will continue with the other story as well so I'm excited to see your comments. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

As I awoke, I noticed how dark it felt tonight. My mornings started as usual: brush my teeth, fix my messy hair, and pick something comfortable enough for the long day that awaited. _My jeans will do for today_ , I thought to myself as I looked in the mirror. _Cause that's how you plan on catching a man's attention_ , said my inner goddess. Rolling my eyes at her I head out for work grabbing my bag and phone. Walking outside I feel the warm sun beams on my face, inhaling the aroma of the flowers as I walk alongside my building. Strolling down the street, I stop by to see if Jose is working today. The aroma of coffee filled the store as I stood mesmerized by the delicious smell of vanilla and cocoa beans.

"Ana!" he yelled.

"Jose!" I responded in an equal tone. Lifting me in the middle of the store, I couldn't help but let out a little giggle.

"How have you been Ms. Editor?" he said as he put me down onto my feet. Catching my breath, I remember how distant I've become with Jose and others.

"Busy of course, just thought I'd stop by to congratulate you on the gallery!" We sat down talking about his gallery and everyone's lives. Graduation was only a year ago and here I am an Editor in Chief of SIP. It took a lot of sacrifice and long nights but I could not feel happier with what I've accomplished so far. As grand as my job life has been however, life hasn't felt as fulfilling as I expected. As Jose was asking if I had any plans tonight, I told myself I couldn't lead him on to something I knew wouldn't work out.

"I actually have to go over some resumes for a new assistant but maybe next time Jose."

"Ana I haven't seen you in so long, I promise it will be worth your time."

Trying to give him a kind smile I accept his invitation to dinner, "Just two friends going out to eat. Text me where and I will meet you there."

He agrees as he stands to say good bye. Commotion erupted outside the shop as a black SUV parked out front. Turning back to Jose, he hugged me and handed me my upside down caramel macchiato with an extra espresso shot. As I head out, reaching for my phone in my bag I hit a wall like chest, spilling my macchiato all over his shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the positive reviews! I will be uploading twice a week and will post a new chapter for my other story soon! Enjoy!**

Embarrassment overwhelmed me as camera flashes began going off. Without hesitation, an older man pushed me aside escorting the macchiato victim inside. Debating about what to do I am immediately swarmed with questions from what I can only assume are paparazzi.

"Do you know who you just spilled coffee on?"

"Do you have it out for Mr. Grey?" Mr. Grey? That was Christian Grey? _Of course Ana, you would be the one to spill coffee on a billionaire._

Heading inside I couldn't help but feel the need to reimburse him for the shirt which probably will empty my bank account, or at least apologize. I see the older man guarding the men's restroom and I try figuring out how I can get to Mr. Grey without paparazzi or his bodyguard noticing. Before I can sort out a plan the bodyguard goes in the bathroom as well. He is going to want to know who embarrassed him in front of paparazzi and admirers, so there is no hiding Ana. Building up some courage I walk towards the restroom determined to go in and apologize.

As he comes out, I notice the blonde hair and jeans, that's not Christian Grey. Standing in front of him I start apologizing.

"I am so sorry Grey, I mean Mr., Mr. Grey."

"No worries, this shirt was already worn out." he chuckles as I try smiling along. Feeling nervous I am intrigued why they mistook him for Christian Grey.

"I just wanted to apologize for the coffee and reimburse you for the stained shirt." Grinning he starts eyeing me from head to toe.

He stretches out his hand, "Elliot Grey, but you can just call me Elliot Ms.?"

Shaking his hand I reply, "Ana, you can just call me Ana."

"Well Ana I would really like to be reimbursed in say a dinner? Tonight?"

"I actually have plans for tonight and I am running late for work."

He hands me his card, "Call me when you're available then Ana." Taking his card I feel tempted to throw it away as I walk out but I hold onto it. Getting to my Acura I start heading to work.

Arriving at my desk I set my things down and start working. After two hours of interviews with candidates, I take my lunch break and decide on Hannah as my assistant. She is more than qualified for the job and her interview went great. Elizabeth knocks on the door signaling her in she hands me her phone.

"When were you going to tell me about this morning?" she asks as she hands me her phone. Immediately knowing what she's referring to I see the video online that seems to have a lot of views already.

"It was an accident, I was grabbing my-"

"Ana you were like the most searched person on google for like an hour. SIP increased sales in eBooks after the accident and that's all thanks to you and your macchiato."

I guess bad publicity is always just publicity. Mentioning my eventful morning I remember of my dinner with Jose.

"Ana, don't you think it's best to just tell him to back off? He clearly does not understand when you tell him nicely."

"I'm going to tell him tonight. I just hope he doesn't try anything." She gets up to leave giving me a disapproving nod. Yes Jose needs to be told, but I can't help feel horrible telling him I do not feel the same way. Maybe if I ask Kate to tag along she might ease the pain, or just rip the band aid right off.

Ending a good day's work, I put on my jacket feeling something in the pocket. Elliot's card. Curiosity overwhelms me as I start up my computer again. Typing in his name, the coffee spilling video pops up instantly. Scrolling down, I look up his family and see the connection. The adopted brother who happens to be a carpenter. Exiting the page and shutting down the computer I throw out his card.

Opening the door, I yell Kates name wondering if she is home.

"Hey Ana, what's up?" She comes out her bedroom with a pen in her hand and hair.

"Working hard?" I asking laughing at her hair.

"I have a deadline so spill quickly so I can get back to work."

"I'm guessing you saw the video."

"I would need to live under a rock not to see it Ana! So how was it? Was he dreamy?"

Facing her on the sofa I get comfortable, "the opposite, a real ladies man. He tried asking me out but I threw out his card."

"Why is there something wrong with every man that crosses your path Ana? Why not give them a chance first, they may just be the one." If they were the one, I would have known right?

"Jose persisted again and I could not refuse so we are having dinner as friends. Any chance you want to tag along?" Aware of the following lecture I raise my hand stopping her mid breath. "I know, I did wrong by accepting but I am letting him down tonight for good. You have a deadline so get to it and I will get ready."

"But-"

"You have a deadline Kavanagh!" Heading in to my room I prepare for tonight's dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Who could possibly love you?_

Waking up with a jolt I'm lying in puddle of sweat. Removing the drips from my forehead I sit on the edge of the bed. So many therapy sessions and no progress. _Just wasting your money Christian._ Taking a shower, I dress for work. Grey suit, white shirt and black dress shoes. Snatching the darkest grey tie, I place it over my shoulder while I put my Rolex Chronograph on. Bound for the kitchen I can smell the delicious breakfast prepared by Gail.

"Your omelet with a side of bacon and hash browns is ready Mr. Grey. Taylor is prepared to take you to work when you are done." As she leaves I contemplate asking for a coffee but she has already left the kitchen. Debating about it, I sense the vibration in my pocket.

 **Elliot: Can we talk today?**

Perceiving what he may want to talk about I reply agreeing to meeting here. Calling Andrea I let her know of my late arrival. Once I finish my meal, I head to the office nodding to Taylor to come in.

As I sit I begin being briefed about security. Since my last encounter with Leila, I have had to get extra surveillance for the family.

"We have not had any slip ups with Mia this month. Sawyer has called a few times arguing with Elliot but nonetheless no one has seen Ms. Williams around the family."

"But we have yet to know her whereabouts Taylor." Securing my tie on, I feel a shiver as I remember the last time I heard about her. Gail knocked letting me know of Elliot's arrival. Late as usual I ask her to send him in.

"Keep interviewing for a new female guard. I need Mia to stop slipping in bathrooms and dressing rooms."

"Yes sir."

Elliot walks in with Sawyer right behind him. A huge coffee stain on his shirt captivates my attention leaving me smirking.

"Have you not had time to do laundry Elliot?" Sitting down he eyes Sawyer to leave. As Taylor and Sawyer leave I brace myself for his rant about surveillance.

"So what do you want to talk about? Do you want to start with that coffee stain?"

He chuckles, "Ran into a gorgeous girl at the coffee shop. Well actually she ran into me but you'll see video of it soon on account of paparazzi knowing our every move Christian. I can't spend three minutes in a bar without a camera being shoved in my face."

"Go to a different bar, stop going to bars. You choose but I am not removing security. Now if you will please leave I must get to work Elliot."

"Don't think this will end here Christian. You may be used to being shadowed but I am not. I do however want to talk about something else. The girl I bumped into today was really hot, but she was playing hard to get so I was wondering if you could mysteriously find out her address?"

"You do know women don't really fall for stalkers."

"What would you know about women Christian?" Laughing along I tell him to ask Taylor for a file. This girl must be something to get Elliot to ask for my help.

As he walks out I know this conversation is not finished. Taylor quickly comes in informing me the car is ready. Walking behind him I follow him towards the elevator and head down to the garage.

Passing Andrea, she lets me know Bastille is on the line. About time he got back from his vacations. Picking up the call I leave my phone on my desk and my computer open to my inbox.

"How was the Bahamas?"

"Much needed Christian, you should visit once in a while."

"Sounds more like a waste of time for me. How does Monday morning sound? Same time?"

"Of course, this relaxation was just what I needed to beat you on your ass."

"Yeah we'll see how it goes. See you then."

Hanging up I inform Andrea of the plans and start to work. Before I can check my emails I spot a video that is going viral. I would have normally ignored it if it didn't feature my brother's face on it. Pressing play I suppress a laugh at my brother's face when the coffee falls on him. Hearing a knock I immediately pause the video.

"Come in."

Andrea walks in letting me know Elena has come to visit. Concerned about her visit, I ask Andrea to bring her in.

"Hello Christian." Standing I greet her with a kiss on the cheek and ask her to sit.

"What do I owe this visit to?"

"It has been a very long time since you have had a sub Christian. I brought you these to look over and choose." She hands me three folders of

what I assume are options. "I know my last pick ended up as a disaster but I believe these girls are your best option. Take your time and read

them over, just let me know when you are ready." Like always not letting me speak she leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving at the restaurant we take our seats in a small booth in the corner. Sitting across from each other we order our usual meal from the waitress.

"So Ana, I know we said this would be a casual dinner between friends but I want to talk about something more." More, the word I always run from.

"Jose you are incredibly kind and caring, and I don't want to lose that. But I will never be able to respond to your feelings the same way."

"You say that now but if you gave me a-" The waitress places our food stopping Jose from finishing. Taking a bite I decide to hear him out before I lose him as a friend.

"What we have as friends is nice, but my feelings are hard to contain when you are around. We have known each other for so long and you might feel differently when you look at me as something more Ana." Watching him reach for my hand I stop him.

"I will never feel the same way Jose." Looking him straight in the eye I continue. "I want us to remain friends because you are an incredible guy but I can't continue leading you on to something more. You can choose to forget me or talk to me, but know nothing more will ever occur between us." Waiting for a response he looks defeated. I know talking to him won't make it better so I decide to wait for him to say something. He keeps avoiding from looking at me, so I decide to talk.

"Jose tell me-" Before I can finish, he stands leaving money on the table and walks out. Then and there it ends. Sighing I take one last bite and thank the waitress. Walking to my car I check my phone before I open the door. Seeing a dozen of missed calls from Kate I quickly call her back hoping nothing is wrong.

"Ana about time you answer."

"I left my phone on silent while we talked, is something wrong?" Hearing laughter on the end of the line I sense that Kate was drunk dialing me.

"Quite the opposite Ana, you have a visit that I must say has been keeping me company." A visit?

"Who is with you?"

"The coffee victim himself, Elliot Grey."

"Wait what is he doing there? How did he find out where I live?" Starting the car I hear them talking and shushing one another. "Kate what is Elliot doing there?"

"Why hello Ms. Steele" Hearing him slur on my name I have a feeling he has been enjoying himself with Kate. "I came to visit youuu but you are not here so Kate has been entertaining me."

Before I can ask how he got a hold of my address the line goes dead. Sitting in my car I ponder what I should do. There is not a chance they won't hook up tonight. Deciding on going home I notice his SUV outside the building. As I park I see again his bodyguard that shoved me out of the way leaning on the car. He notices me as I walk to the door, and kindly opens it for me. Gesturing him thanks I head upstairs to the apartment knocking before I put in the key.

"Is everybody decent?" Hearing no response I open the door quickly scanning the living room. No one in sight I start hearing some noise from Kate's room and decide for a quick snack before I jet to my room. Settling for a bag of pretzels I throw them on the bed as I change into my pajamas. Laying down I open my laptop looking through some work emails. Reading over Hannah's acceptance to the job offer I feel a bit relieved of having an assistant. Closing it shut I set my alarm clock and gently start drifting to sleep.

"A RING-RING-RING! A RING-RING-RING!" Shutting off the piercing sound I lay still on my bed. Deciding on some light breakfast in order to dodge the couple I start dressing for work. Putting on a nice grey pencil skirt I look through the closet for a complementing blouse. Settling for a dark blue button up long sleeve blouse I hear a knock on the door.

"Ana! Are you awake?" Rolling my eyes I respond to Kate.

"Yes I'm up!" She opens the door and quickly closes it. Sitting on my bed I start dressing as I hear the most incredible night of her life.

"You have no idea how sweet he is! Of course I was kind of turned off at the fact he came to see you but we got to talking and he was there listening the whole time. He didn't once stop to ask any dumb question like guys usually do. I'm sorry Ana, I kept calling to ask you if it was okay but you didn't answer and we were really into each other. I understand if you are mad at me Ana."

"Kate if he actually meant something to me I would've come barging in and yelling." Sitting next to her I hold her hand, "Just make sure he is serious. I don't want to have to buy Ben & Jerrys again Kate."

"We'll see where this goes, but I think he may be the one Ana." Hugging her she leaves me to finish getting ready. Opting for minimal jewelry I start smelling pancakes, interesting since Kate doesn't cook. Opening my door I notice Elliot setting the plate of pancakes on the table.

"Morning Ana." Feeling a bit uncomfortable I set my purse on the table.

"Breakfast smells good Elliot, where did you learn to cook?"

"My mom always encouraged us to learn. We didn't really pay attention but I learned little by little after time." Sitting down I notice I have a bit of time till I have to leave, so I decide to find out how he knew my address. Across from the lovely couple I compliment Elliot on his bacon, but then again bacon is delicious all the time.

"So Elliot how was it you found out where I live?" Coughing on the eggs I feel like it wasn't a coincidence.

"I just looked you up and there it was." Just as I was going to call him out on that lie, his phone starts ringing.

"Sorry it's my brother." Looking at my watch, I finish up and let Kate know I'll be home late. She lets me know she has plans with Elliot for dinner so I decide on take out for tonight. Sauntering to my car I notice one of my tires punctured. Great!

First I call Elizabeth telling her the situation so she offers to help start training Hannah. Heading upstairs I thankfully walk in to the couple just eating breakfast.

"What happened Ana?"

"One of my tires is flat, I'm going to call try calling an auto shop nearby hopefully they can repair it early before I get home."

"I can help repair it Ana."

"Do you know how? I don't want to be an inconvenience for you."

"It's no problem, do you have a spare tire?"

Nodding, he starts asking what kind of tools I have. Honestly I don't know but luckily my dad gave me a box when I purchased the car.

"I have a tool box in my trunk and a jack I believe."

"I'll just call my brother and cancel our plans. It is okay we always gulf every week and I've been looking for a way to get out of it."

After a few minutes Kate and I watch as Elliot and his bodyguard, Luke, place the spare tire on. Luckily I learned to always loosen the lugs before lifting the car. Driving to the closest auto shop, I decide to leave the car till lunchtime. Catching a ride in the SUV I let Kate know I don't need a ride later. Waving everyone good bye I head in to work. I see the desk outside is still pale. Seeing Elizabeth in my office I start apologizing.

"I'm so sorry for the late arrival Elizabeth. How is Hannah doing so far?"

"She is catching up quickly. I left your work on your desk." Thanking her, I start getting myself settled. Hearing a knock I notice Hannah in the doorway.

"Come in Hannah," reaching my hand out to greet her I wave her to take a seat.

"So how are you liking it so far? I'm sorry I had a car problem this morning."  
"It has been great so far, Elizabeth was very helpful." Filling her in on some of the questions she had. We both get started on work. Reading a fictional romance story about two high school lovers, I can't help wish having a fairytale like this. This story isn't what we normally publish but it is very different which could be a success.

"Hey Ana do you know any stores around here for lunch?"

"Actually there is a small deli around the corner, I was going there right now. Would you like to come with?" Getting our stuff, we head to the deli talking about work. As we walk in, we both order small salads and have small talk as we eat. Leaving lunch a bit early, I take a cab to the auto shop hoping my car is ready. Fortunately my tires were replaced and I was able to receive my car back in time to head back to work.

Arriving at work, I let Hannah go for the day since she had an appointment to get to. Finishing up the story I started, I leave Elizabeth the book in her office with a note on top. Getting ready to leave, I hear my phone start ringing.


	5. Chapter 5

_I have not been up to date with this story but promise to make it up! I will be uploading another chapter tomorrow and hopefully get back on track but thank you for the patience! As always enjoy!_

* * *

Another Thursday afternoon, and I am sitting here working late once again. Shutting off my laptop and tablet, I look through my paperwork coming across the three folders. Opening one folder, she has hard limits for belts, suspension cables, as well as nipple clamps. Why be a submissive then? Throwing that folder to the side I look at the second girl. Pretty eyes and hair, a bit too short for my liking though. Next folder titles, Hannah Percy. Reading her limits, she seems like a good match. Her pictures look perfect. Taking down her number, I let Elena set up a date for the meeting.

"She definitely fits your type Christian. I'll have her come in and prep before I send her to you. Any requests?"

"Just the usual. Make sure she knows the codes before you send her." Hanging up, I let Taylor know I am on my way down. Exiting the elevator, I hear a phone call from Elliot.

"What is it Elliot?"

"Hey Ana isn't here but her friend is and we are hitting it off."

"And I need to know this because?"

"I may or may not go gulfing tomorrow. I'll let you know in the morning. Thanks dude."

Hanging up I shake my head at my brother. Breaking hearts one girl at a time. Driving to my mother's house for dinner, I try thinking of excuses that I have not used to get out of it. Not thinking of one I let Taylor know to get briefed with the other guards about my family's whereabouts. Walking around the house I follow the noise of laughter. Striding through the living room into the kitchen I smell some sweet pasta with chicken Marsala. Taking in the smell I suddenly feel very hungry.

"So what is so hilarious?" Hugging the only two permanent women in my life, I take a seat on the stool getting a whiff of the food once again.

"How was your day Christian?"

"Like every other day mother. Elliot will not be attending tonight's dinner, just to let you know." Hearing a gasp I choose to tell them why before I get more questions. "He is having dinner with another girl. No I do not know the girl nor do I know anything else." Before they can begin to ask, dad luckily walks in asking what is for dinner. Giving us a set time, I follow my father into his study.

"Anything to drink Christian?"

"I'll just have a gin and tonic." Taking a seat I look up at the big family portrait where I'm standing next to mom, I remember that day clearly. Chatting with my father, we somehow start talking about the added security.

"Are we ever going to find out why Christian?"

"I've explained why dad, paparazzi has gotten far too close for my personal liking. I don't want an incident to happen to you guys either."

"Christian, paparazzi is barely around unless we invite them or you are around. I don't see why the added bodyguards."

"There is a reason why but I can't tell you just yet. The last thing I want is mother and you to be worried about anything. Once it is taken care of I'll explain but till then just try getting used to them." Leaving to eat we decide to put off the conversation for another time.

Enjoying the delicious food made by both ladies in my life, we all each talk about what has been going on so far in our lives.

"Christian please remember to not miss Mia's birthday this Saturday."

"No excuses this time Christian." Giving her a look she sticks her tongue out at me. "Remember expensive is always better." Of course expensive is always better Mia.

As usual I agree but knowing I'll skip out a bit early. After our meal is done, I decide to call it a night and say good bye to everyone. Checking my phone on the ride home, I note that Elena has sent me a text.

 ** _Elena: She is prepared to meet you Saturday night. Is that fine?_** I can't risk not getting home early or having Elliot want to hang out after.

 ** _I will see her Sunday night at 7 P.M._** This way I will be prepared to give her all of my attention.

 _ **Elena: She will meet you then.** _

Reminding myself to let Gail know to clean the red room, I decide on passing by the naughty store after gulf tomorrow. Getting ready for bed, I try thinking about good memories. These nightmares are really starting to get to me.

"Sir! Sir! Wake up!"

Slowly opening my eyes, I feel all the sweat running down my body, "What happened Taylor?" Grabbing his hand, he helps me up on the sofa.

"You were sleep walking sir, you started screaming and I was on surveillance duty so I thought it best to wake you before anything else happened." Sleep walking? I need to see Dr. Flynn as soon as possible.

"I am okay Taylor. You can leave now."

"Do you want anything before I leave sir?" Shaking my head no, he leaves me alone in the room. Slowly walking to the piano I start playing one of Bach's piece. Watching the sun rise, I decide on a shower. As I grab my towel, I see drunk texts from Elliot on my phone. Calling him he finally picks up.

"What's up Christian?"

"You drunk texted me Elliot."

"Yeah sorry about that."

"I'll see you in half an hour for gulf."

"Sure thing, I'm just going to eat breakfast with the girls."

"Girls?"

"I'll explain later." Hanging up on him I can only imagine what crazy story he going to tell me. After a few minutes of showering I dry myself off then start brushing my teeth and combing my hair. My phone starts ringing and Elliot pops up again.

"Do you need a ride Elliot?"

"No I actually need to cancel gulf. Ana's tire was punctured so I offered to help her."

"Fine, we'll talk later then." Hanging up on him I figured he would get tired of gulfing soon. Dialing Andrea, I let her know today I will not be coming in. It has been a while since my last sub and I need to clean up around the house. Usually I have others run errands for me, but I can only trust Taylor or myself with my subs. Calling Taylor I let him know to have the car ready.

Parking a few blocks away from the store, I give Taylor the list of what I need. My phone starts ringing and I don't recognize the number but I decide to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Christian, its Elliot, I'm calling you from my girl's phone."

"You better delete my number after you hang out El."

"Not everyone is out for the details of your life."

"Yeah okay, what do you want Elliot?"

"Just asking how tonight went. Did you guys miss me too much?"

"No one even noticed you were absent. Do you by any chance have a gift for Mia yet?"

"Yeah I had to get it in advance so she could get off my case. Just get her an expensive purse like you always do. The woman is calling so I'll see you Saturday. Make sure you look extra handsome." Before I can even ask why, he hangs up on me. He better not try setting me up with another floosy.

Getting home, we luckily saw no paparazzi on our way to and from home.

"Would you like anything to eat Mr. Grey?" She asks coming from behind me almost startling me.

"Just a salad for tonight. Could you please send it to my study when ready?"

"Of course Mr. Grey."

Opening up my laptop I try looking through her social media to see if she hinted at anything in particular. After a few minutes of looking Gail walks in with dinner.  
"Gail do you by any chance know what Mia could like for her birthday?"

"Anything coming from you I'm sure she will appreciate Mr. Grey." Yeah no that is not Mia.

"Thank you Gail. Have a good night." Scrolling through I find a rather lavish purse. Luckily knowing the designer I decide on calling Taylor to get in contact and get it before Saturday. Leaving Taylor to it, I can't shake a weird feeling from what Elliot told me.


	6. Chapter 6

I have read all your reviews and understand the need to have these two finally meet! Taking in all your helpful tips I leave you to the much anticipated encounter 3

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Ana it's Kate! Sorry Elliot is using my phone."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah I just wanted to tell you that we are shopping today BUT before you say no you don't have to wear what I choose for you!"

"And may I ask why we have to go shopping?"

"Elliot is inviting us to his sister's birthday party! Ana it's been a long time since you went out! Let's have some fun!" Yes because I work Kate.

"Why do I have to go? You're the one dating the brother."

"I just don't want to be alone while he mingles with his friends! I promise if you do not like it I will leave with you at any moment! Ana please?" I hate it when she begs.

"Fine, but this better not be like last time you tried setting me up with that Jack Hyde guy." That was a train wreck. "Where do you want me to meet you?" Jotting down the address we decide to meet in a few minutes there. Shutting down everything, I head to my car putting the address in the GPS.

Not at all surprised by the choice in mall, I park in the garage nearby. Looking through the mall I find the store Kate told me about. Watching her pick out some cocktail dresses I see a beautiful short baby blue dress on a mannequin.

"Ready to shop Ana?"

"Oh yes Kate, I live for shopping."

"Okay Miss Sarcasm the party is supposed to be family and friends so nothing too flashy."

"Yes because that is what I'm known for Kate. I actually love that dress on the mannequin, the blue one." Pointing to the dress, she pulls out one dress from her pile and hands it to me.

"You are very predictable Ana. Go try it on." Laughing at her I place the dress on trying to hide the bra I have on. Backless dress with high collar, not too long but not too short either. Walking out to the mirror in front, I look at myself in different angles. Kate walks next to me in a red chest bearing open shoulder dress that hugs her body perfectly.

Saying in unison, "That looks incredible!"

Standing side by side, this is a first that we both love the first dress we try on. Putting her pile of dresses on the rack she continues to look through the dresses to make sure hers is the best. Waiting for her outside with my shopping bag she decides on getting my makeup and hair done for that day.

"Kate honestly tell me is this some kind of set up you are planning?" Giving me a scoff she seems offended as if she never tried it before. "Did you at least meet him beforehand?"

"Ana this is simply us going to a party we were invited to! No guy, no blind dates. I mean it is time you have some fun for once other than your usual boring schedule." She was right. I can't remember when I last went to a party.

Going home, we started trying accessorize but by 'we' I mean Kate. I kept the jewelry to a minimum as well as the heels. Getting Kate's stamp of approval I start taking everything off and look forward to this party.

* * *

Reaching for my comb, I start blow drying my hair after a shower. Leaving my dress and shoes in my room Kate leaves me to change telling me again to not do anything yet with my hair or face. Putting on some pasties, I settle for a nude lace thong avoiding a panty line to show during the party. Putting on some silver studs I leave the heels aside for when we are ready to leave.

"I do not want some crazy hairdo Kate, just a nice ponytail or updo. Keep my makeup to a minimum also, so no crazy lip or eye color."

"Ana I would never make you look like a clown so don't worry you are in the best hands!" Starting with my hair, she slightly curls my hair starting to braid a side of it. Not able to see myself I start fidgeting in my seat a bit unsure of what she is doing. "Keep moving Ana and I will mess up and have to start all over again!"

After what felt like eternity, she hands me a mirror letting me see her work. Approving of her minimal makeup with a dark lip color, I feel comfortable with this choice.

"Now see your hair!" Showing me the back of my head, I see an exquisite braid covered in small pieces of jewelry going around.

"Wow Kate! You outdid yourself!"

"Yeah I know, so don't botch up my masterpiece. After I finish up my hair and makeup we will head out." Looking myself over again, I can't believe how good I look. Kate has done my hair and makeup before but this is another level of pretty. Fetching my clutch and heels I sit on the couch putting the heels on. Letting Elliot in, I watch Kate come out of her room modeling her great physique in that dress.

"Wow Kate that is some dress." Elliot tells Kate as he starts approaching her making me feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Well let's get going." Grabbing a small birthday bag, I feel a bit nervous about the choice in gift we got his sister. Knowing she had just recently opened up her own restaurant and her love for Paris, Kate was able to convince Jose to sell her a picture he had taken of the Eiffel tower.

"We're here" Looking out the window I can't believe how big their house is. A bit intimated by all the glamour I notice the birthday girl right away. Getting out of the car, Mia runs hugging Elliot and welcoming us.

"It is so incredible to meet you! Thank you for coming and Kate we have a lot to talk about this one here!" Handing her the bag I hope she really likes it.

"Just a small gift for you Mia, and thank you for having us."

"Any friend of my brother is a friend to me! Especially girls being as I am the only girl in this house." Grabbing my arm in hers, she compliments my wardrobe giving the credit to Kate for the rest. Walking in the enormous house, I notice the delicate chandelier in the center of two staircases leading upstairs. Walking down the hallway I notice the Gatsby inspired decoration around the house as well as the big ice sculpture in the center of the staircase. Sticking with Kate while Mia greets her guests, I grab one of the glasses being carried by one the waiters, hopefully containing alcohol for my nerves. Feeling eyed by some of the people at the party I notice Kate left me alone. Watching people around me mingle I feel such an urge to walk out and just go home and eat some late night take out.

Feeling a bit bored, I start walking around and see a balcony. Opening the door a bit more, I am met with an amazing view of the Seattle skyline. Wow this is so breathtaking! Leaning on the terrace I would love to have a place where a view like this is possible. Shivering a bit I feel someone stand next to me, but turning to face him I am suddenly taken back by his striking good looks. Captivated by him and only him, I can't seem to look elsewhere as I try thinking of all the words in the English language in attempt of arranging a sentence in my head.

"What a sight to behold Ana." You are telling me!


End file.
